


Les nouvelles aventures de Christy

by Praxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxy/pseuds/Praxy
Summary: Christy veut prouver sa force en temps que dresseuse, et pour cela, son objectif final est de vaincre la Légende Vivante, Red. Mais c'est alors qu'elle pense avoir accompli son objectif final que tout part en vrille. Un homme qui se fait appeler le "Maître du Jeu" intervient et la force à rentrer dans son jeu, qui l'entrainera bien plus loin que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer en commençant son aventure.
Relationships: Kris & Silver (Pokemon)





	1. La fin n’est que le commencement

Un froid mordant glaçait l’échine de Christy et ses pieds s’enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la neige. Elle grelottait alors qu’elle levait les yeux sur le sommet du mont Argenté. Pourquoi fallait-il que Red choisisse de s’isoler dans un endroit pareil ? C’était bien la question laquelle Christy n’arrivait pas à répondre. Elle continua de grimper le flanc de la montagne, et arriva un peu plus haut. Sa quête était sur le point de s’achever. Il était hors de question qu’elle abandonne. Battre celui que l’on appelait la Légende Vivante était son objectif final, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Pas après tout le chemin qu’elle avait parcouru. Elle qui était devenue Maître de Johto, qui avait vaincu la team Rocket qui tentait de revenir, qui était reconnue en temps que dresseuse dans toute la région, n’était pas satisfaite. Pour atteindre son rêve, elle devait devenir le meilleure dresseuse du monde. Et Red était le dernier obstacle qui se tenait sur son chemin.

Elle repensa une dernière fois à ses partenaires. Son fidèle Typhlosion qui l’accompagnait depuis le tout début de son voyage, alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un petit Héricendre, son Togetic qui la chérissait comme sa mère car elle avait pris soin de son œuf, sa Feuforêve qui s’était perdue loin des siens et avait trouvé refuge dans la Tour Chetiflor avant de choisir d’accompagner sa nouvelle dresseuse, son Pharamp qui avait fait parti de l’équipe jusqu’à rencontrer Phary, la fragile Pharamp du phare d’Oliville, et de céder sa place à Lanturn, son Noctali, offert en tant qu’Évoli par Léo, qui l’avait soutenue alors qu’elle s’était blessée dans la Tour Cendrée de Rosalia, et son Léviator écarlate qu’elle avait capturé alors qu’il était enragé dans le lac Colère puis avait gardé lorsqu’il s’était calmé. Tout ses compagnons se tenaient à ses cotés et étaient près à se battre à ses côtés.

Elle se demanda ce que Gold aurait fait à sa place. Il était son meilleur et seul ami. Du moins c’est ce qu’elle pensait avant de partir en voyage. Gold s’était lié d’amitié avec de nombreuses personnes au cours de son aventure, et Christy se sentait délaissée. Des souvenirs plus anciens encore commençait à lui remonter, mais elle les chassa de son esprit. Elle devait être concentrée pour le combat qui l’attendait.

Elle se retrouva finalement face à lui. Red. L’heure de l’affrontement final était arrivé. Sans un mot, Red envoya au combat son fidèle Pikachu. En réponse, Christy fait appel à son Typhlosion. Par une combinaison d’attaque Danse-Flamme et Lance-Flammes, elle réussi à tenir le petit Pokémon électrique à distance, tout en lui infligeant des dégâts. Bien qu’affaibli, le Pokémon feu sortit vainqueur.

Le Pokémon suivant fut Mentali. Christy envoya Noctali face à lui. Elle savait qu’elle avait l’avantage des type, mais aussi qu’elle devait se méfier. Son adversaire était rapide et, avec son attaque Reflet, esquivait toutes les attaques. Grâce à une Feinte, Christy parvint à piéger le Pokémon Soleil, et à l’envoyer au tapis.  
Red envoya son Ronflex. Un Pokémon imposant, dont Christy craignait plus sa résistance que sa puissance. Elle dû avoir recours à Togetic et Feuforêve pour parvenir à l’achever. Christy sentait qu’elle était en difficulté.

Elle n’avait pas de Pokémon K.O. mais quatre d’entre eux étaient épuisés et il restait encore trois Pokémon en pleine forme à Red, l’un d’eux étant Locklass. Contre celui-ci, Christy envoya son Lanturn. Malgré l’avantage du climat glacial du sommet du mont dont le Pokémon glace profitait, Christy retourna la situation en utilisa la combinaison des attaques eau et électrique de son Pokémon, utilisant les premières pour conduire les secondes et infliger un maximum de dommages.

Le Pokémon que Christy redoutait arriva enfin. Dracaufeu. Le premier Pokémon de Red. Celui qui l’accompagnait depuis le début. Son meilleur Pokémon. Christy prit une grande inspiration. Rien n’était encore joué. Elle tenta à nouveau une attaque combinée, mais Dracaufeu l’esquiva sans soucis grâce aux ordre de son dresseurs. Christy serra les dents. Red n’allait pas se laisser avoir deux fois par la même technique. Après une ou deux tentatives d’attaque, Lanturn tomba K.O., épuisé. Dracaufeu était aussi fort que Christy ne le craignait. Elle envoya le Pokémon qu’elle avait gardé en pleine forme juste pour cette occasion, l’un de ses plus puissants, Léviator. Malgré l’efficacité de son type, son adversaire ne céda pas. Dracaufeu, bien qu’affaibli, vainquit encore les dernier Pokémon de Christy, Togetic, Noctali et Feuforêve.

Christy trembla. Il ne lui restait plus qu’un seul Pokémon. Chacun des deux adversaires, Typhlosion et Dracaufeu, étaient à bout de force. Chacun n’aurait qu’une unique chance de porter une attaque. Christy ordonna une attaque Vive-Attaque. Son Pokémon savait exactement ce qu’il avait à faire. Dracaufeu se mit en position pour contrer avec une puissante Tranche, mais Typhlosion ne vint pas directement au contact. Il passa derrière son ennemi et porta sa propre attaque Tranche. Après un instant de flottement, Dracaufeu tomba à terre. Red fit revenir son Pokémon avant de se retourner en silence.

Christy se retint de jubiler, avant de se rendre compte que Red n’avait utilisé pas utilisé son dernier Pokémon.  
« Hé ! Le combat n’est pas terminé !  
\- Pas terminé ?  
\- Ne me dit pas que tu n’as que cinq Pokémon ?  
\- Pas … Pas vraiment. Mon dernier Pokémon n’est pas près au combat.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça veux dire, ça ?!  
\- Attend… »

Dans le silence, une présence inquiétante semblait roder autour d’eux, sans qu’ils ne puissent la discerner.

« Tu le sens, toi aussi? »

Christy fût obligée d’acquiescer. Elle aussi était effrayée. Face à eux, apparût soudainement une silhouette sombre. L’inconnu qui venait d’arriver était un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, et portant un masque blanc recouvrant tout son visage, sans autre motif que les yeux.

« Ainsi, voici les meilleurs dresseurs du monde… »  
L’homme ricana, comme si la situation l’amusais beaucoup.  
« J’ai hâte de voir ce que vous valez vraiment… Car, désormais, c’est moi qui décide des règles.  
\- Hé, qui êtes vous ?! rétorqua Christy.  
\- Mais vos Pokémon ont l’air épuisé… Un jeu sans difficulté n’a rien d’amusant… Très bien, je vous laisse jusqu’à ce soir pour soigner vos Pokémon et rassembler des adversaires dignes de ce nom.  
\- Répondez à ma question !  
\- À bientôt… »

Sur ce, l’inconnu disparut avec un rire sadique, aussi vite qu’il était arrivé.


	2. Retour aux sources

Les quelques minutes qui suivent furent étrangement silencieuses. Ni Christy ni Red n’avaient la moindre idée de ce qu’il venait de leur arriver. Red brisa le silence.

« Je pense qu’on va avoir besoin d’aide … Je vais essayer de contacter des amis. Et toi ?  
\- Tu le prends vraiment au sérieux ?  
\- Pas toi ?  
\- Je pense qu’il voulait juste nous intimider. À mon avis, il ne viendra pas nous trouver ce soir.  
\- Je ne crois pas… C’est dur à dire, mais il avait l’air sérieux…  
\- Si tu le dis … Je peux essayer d’appeler quelqu’un moi aussi.  
\- Okay ! On échange nos numéros ? Je te rappelle si j’ai du nouveau.  
\- Oui … »

Après s’être assurés de pouvoir rester en contact, les deux dresseurs allèrent faire soigner leurs Pokémon au centre Pokémon qui se trouvait au pied du Mont Argenté. Le climat y était déjà bien plus agréable qu'au sommet. Red finit par partir, laissant Christy seule. Après un long moment d’hésitation, elle se décida à prendre son PokéMatos et appeler le seul dresseur qu’elle estimait d’un niveau proche du sien.

« Allô ?  
\- Salut Gold …  
\- Christy ! Alors, c’était comment au Mont Argenté ? Raconte !  
\- Ça s’est pas passé exactement comme prévu et…  
\- Sérieux ?! C’est ta première défaite depuis … hum … longtemps en tout cas.  
\- Tu m’as mal comprise. J’ai battu Red. C’est après qu’on a eu des problèmes.  
\- Quand tu l’dis comme ça, on dirait que c’est facile. C’est la Légende Vivante ! Tu devrais être fière !  
\- Écoute, le mieux, c’est qu’on se voit directement, et avant ce soir si possible.  
\- J’avais prévu de passer à Bourg Geon, tout à l’heure. On se retrouve là-bas ?  
\- Ça me va …  
\- A tout’ alors ! »

Christy soupira tout en souriant. Gold n’avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi jovial et près à foncer droit devant lui. Christy n’arrivait pas à savoir si elle trouvait ça exaspérant ou adorable. Elle se souvenait de son petit sourire, un peu moqueur, qu'elle ne supportait pas d'habitude, mais qui avait fini par lui manquer. Si elle ne connaissait pas Gold depuis si longtemps, ils ne seraient sans doute jamais devenus amis.

Sur le dos de son Togetic, Christy se dirigea vers Bourg Geon. Elle appréhendait toujours de retourner dans son village d’origine. C’était comme un petit cocon, un endroit où elle avait envie de retourner, tout en sachant qu’elle ne devrait pas y rester. Elle atterrit devant sa maison, et jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle, vérifiant si Gold était déjà arrivé. Le vent était doux pour la région, les éoliennes étaient presque à l'arrêt, mais Christy dut repousser ses mèches de cheveux bleus qui étaient venues devant ses yeux. Elle attendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière elle.

« Christy ! »

L’intéressée se retourna, pour voir un petite fille brune, haute comme trois pommes venir vers elle avec une démarche maladroite en la regardant avec ses grands yeux marrons.

« Coucou Célesta… »

Elle s’accroupit et caressa la tête de la petite. Celesta était sa jeune demi-sœur, âgée de trois ans. Le père de Christy avait disparu depuis des années, elle ne l’avait jamais connu, et sa mère avait fini par se remarier, avec le directeur de l’académie de Mauville. C’était un homme honnête et bienveillant, mais Christy n’avait jamais accepté qu’il remplace son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu’un autre homme fasse souffrir sa mère. Mais si elle n’appréciait pas son beau père, elle avait une certaine tendresse pour sa demi-sœur.

Sa mère sortit de la maison, avec son habituel sourire maternel.

« Qu’est ce que tu fais, Celesta… Oh ! Tu es revenue Christy… Entre et raconte nous…  
\- Oui ! Christy !  
\- T’as bien grandi toi, ajouta la jeune fille en lui pinçant gentiment la joue, et désolée, mais j’ai quelque chose d’urgent à régler avec Gold. Vous ne l’avez pas vu ?  
\- Non, mais j’ai entendu dire qu’il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Orme. Si tu vas au labo, tu devrais finir par le croiser.  
\- Merci ! Promis, dès que j’ai réglé mon problème, je reviens tout vous raconter. »

En arrivant au laboratoire, elle ne trouva que le professeur et un jeune garçon. Orme affirma que Gold viendrait accompagné de quelqu’un qui souhaitait lui parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva effectivement. Christy sourit en revoyant son ami. Il avait toujours ses yeux dorés et facétieux, en partie cachés par sa mèche noire passée dans sa casquette, au motif Hyper Ball, qu'il portait toujours à l'envers. Mais la bonne humeur de la dresseuse disparut à l'instant où elle vit la personne qui l'accompagnait. Une personne qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi mille, et pour de mauvaises raisons. Ces long cheveux rouges, ce regard méprisant dans ses yeux argentés, cette attitude hautaine. Silver.

« Toi ?! Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?!  
\- Hé, Christy, calme toi. On est venu discuter tranquillement.  
\- Répond moi, Gold ! Pourquoi tu l’as fait venir ici ?  
\- Je te l’ai dit. On est juste venus pour discuter.  
\- Avec lui ? »

Gold soupira. Christy, elle, n’arrivait pas à comprendre le raisonnement de Gold derrière tout ces agissements. Le dresseur tendit une Pokéball au jeune garçon.

« Tiens. Ce sont mes grands-parents à la pension de Doublonville qui s’en sont occupés. Ils en ont pris bien soin promis !  
\- Oh ! Merci ! Mais … »

Le petit jeta un coup d'oeil à Silver. Gold donna un coup de coude à son compagnon, qui grommela quelques mots avant de tendre à son tour une Pokéball au garçon.

« Je m’excuse pour mon comportement. Je n’aurais pas dû voler ton Pokémon. Tiens.  
\- Tu … tu me le rend vraiment ?  
\- Oui ! Allez, prend le ! »

Timidement, le garçon prit la Pokéball et fit sortir les deux Pokémon. Un Caratronc et un Farfuret en sortirent et regardèrent autour d’eux, surpris de retrouver leur dresseur d’origine. Silver se tourna vers le professeur Orme en prenant une autre de ses Pokéball.

« Hum… Pareil … Désolé d’avoir volé ce Pokémon. »

Le professeur la prit, et fit sortir le Méganium qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Silver se retourna et partit la tête baissée. Il tentait de cacher ses émotions, un mélange de honte, de regret et de colère. Gold le regarda partir.

« Tu reste pas un peu plus ?  
\- C’est ta copine qui t’as appelé tout à l’heure ? Elle voulait te parler, non ? Je crois qu’elle veut pas vraiment m’avoir dans les parages. Il vaut mieux que j’y aille  
\- Hé ! Tu restes là ! J’ai dit que je t’aiderai, alors tu reste avec moi ! »

Christy s’approcha de Gold et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

« Là, tu me dois une explication.  
\- Oui, mais pas maintenant. De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Christy se mordit les lèvres en jetant un regard noir à Silver, mais accepta de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.  
« Donc, y a un mec qui vous menace toi et Red, et vous avez besoin d’un coup de main ?  
\- En gros, oui.  
\- Okay ! Alors Silver et moi, on vient avec toi !  
\- Moi ?!  
\- Lui ?! Hors de question !  
\- C’est nous deux, ou personne »

En colère, Christy sortit du laboratoire en claquant la porte. Elle retourna voir sa mère, et lui raconta comme promis ce qui lui était arrivé. Sa mère semblait inquiète, mais elle comprenait aussi que Christy était prête à affronter tout les obstacles. Christy monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu avant de partir. En apparence, Bourg Geon n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, il avait toujours les même petites maisons, un peu rustique, les même éoliennes qui tournaient aux gré des vents, les même forêts l'entourant, pleines de vie. Pourtant, la dresseuse ne s'y sentait plus chez elle. Elle se sentait dépossédée de ses origines. Même sa chambre ne semblait plus lui appartenir, Celesta y ayant laissé ses peluches et se l'étant un peu appropriée.  
L’heure du retour de son beau-père approchant, Christy décida de partir. Devant chez elle, Gold l’attendait, seul. Il lui reprocha d’avoir été dur avec Silver. Elle détourna le regard, disant qu’elle ne comprenait pas comment Gold avait pas devenir ami avec quelqu’un comme Silver. Il lui raconta alors comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Tu te souviens quand on a dû aller à l’Antre du Dragon, avoir avoir le badge de Sandra ? Le doyen nous avait interrogés pour savoir si on était digne. Il t’avait proposée de prendre soin d’un Minidraco, mais t’avais refusée parce que ton équipe était déjà au complet.  
Ben, du coup, c’est moi qui l’ai eu. Le doyen m’a dit qu’il était curieux de savoir comment j’allais l’élever. Du coup, il y a quelques jours, je suis retourné à l’Antre du Dragon, et c’est là que j’ai retrouvé Silver. Il était là parce qu’il voulait s’entraîner. Il m’a dit qu’il avait beaucoup réfléchit après ce que lui avait dit Peter, et ses défaites contre nous deux.  
Il veut devenir un meilleur dresseur et une meilleure personne. On a fait un combat en duo contre Sandra et Peter. En combattant avec lui, j’ai compris qu’il était sincère quand il disait qu’il voulait changer. C’est pour ça que j’ai décidé de l’aider. Il doute beaucoup de ce qu’il doit faire, il a besoin de quelqu’un qui le guide.  
\- Tu crois vraiment qu’il puisse changer, juste comme ça ?  
\- Christy, réveille toi un peu ! T’es la seule qui y crois pas.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- T’es partie un peu trop vite tout à l’heure…écoute ça. »

Il prit son PokéMatos, et lui fit écouter un enregistrement. La voix du professeur Orme résonna :

« Avant de partir, Silver, prends ça.  
\- Vous … vous me donnez Méganium ?  
\- Tu sais … J’ai l’impression qu’il s’est attaché à toi. Déjà, quand tu l’a volé la première fois, il était déçu de ne pas être parti avec Kaiminus et Héricendre que j’avais prêté à Gold et Christy. Je crois qu’il était heureux d’avoir trouvé un dresseur. Et malgré ton comportement, je pense qu’il t’aime bien. Je voudrais que tu le gardes.  
\- Je crois que Farfuret aussi voudrait rester avec toi…  
\- Vrai… vraiment ?…  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit Silver ?  
\- Merci, Gold… Merci »

Malgré cette discussion dont Gold venait de lui faire part, Christy n’était pas convaincue. Pour elle, il était impossible que son rival puisse changer si drastiquement. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide alors elle accepta néanmoins que Silver les accompagne. Red lui envoya finalement un message, lui demandant de se rendre à Bourg Palette dès qu’elle pouvait.

Les trois dresseurs partirent donc en direction de la région de Kanto, pour rejoindre Red et ses alliés.


	3. Attaque au Bourg Palette

Quand Christy et ses compagnons arrivèrent à Bourg Palette, il y trouvèrent Red, accompagné de deux personnes de son âge. Christy reconnut tout de suite la première, il s’agissait de Blue, le rival de Red qu’elle avait affronté en tant que champion de l’arène de Jadielle. La seconde était une fille brune, l’air joviale.

« Content de voir que tu es venue, Christy. Tu dois déjà connaître Blue, non ?  
\- Bien sûr. C’était un sacré combat à l’arène entre nous. De là, à l’imaginer te battre, j’aurais pas imaginé…  
\- Moi j’étais sûre qu’elle y arriverait ! Oh ! Mais je ne me suis pas présentée… Je m’appelle Leaf, enchantée ! J’ai suivi tes exploits depuis ta victoire à la ligue.  
Christy remercia machinalement Leaf, n’étant pas très adepte de son optimisme débordant.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer Leaf… Elle a fait son voyage en même temps que Red et moi, et elle est redoutable quand elle veut.  
\- Merci Blue !  
\- Faudrait qu’on fasse un combat un de ces quatre ! Enfin, quand on aura réglé notre problème, évidemment. Au fait, je m’appelle Gold et lui c’est Silver. »

Christy jeta un regard un peu désapprobateur à Gold. Elle appréciait son caractère mais ne tentait pas à ce qu’il encourage celui de Leaf. Elle et Red firent une mise au point pour tout le monde. Cet homme mystérieux pourrait revenir à tout moment pour les attaquer, ils devaient se tenir prêts à combattre.

Alors que le soleil se couchait à l’horizon, il apparut soudainement. Christy l’avait à peine aperçut qu’elle envoya immédiatement Typhlosion.

« Je vois que ‘‘la meilleure dresseuse du monde’’ n’a pas volé son titre, toujours prête à combattre à ce que je vois.  
\- Viens par ici, que je te donne la leçon que tu mérite !  
\- Mais je te laisse la main, jeune fille… »

L’homme n’avait pas encore sorti de Pokémon, et son adversaire commençait à s’impatienter.

« Fini de jouer ! À toi, Typhlosion !  
Le Pokémon bondit, plaquant l’homme au sol, ses griffes sous la gorge.  
\- Alors ? Tu vas te battre maintenant ?  
\- Très intéressant… Tu n’y vas pas à moitié jeune fille. Cependant… »

D’une seule main, il repoussa le Pokémon et se libéra de sa prise. Énervé, ce dernier contre-attaqua en l’enfermant dans une Danse-Flamme, mais l’homme en ressortit comme si les flamme ne l’atteignait pas.

« Alors ?  
\- Typhlosion, Lance Flamme !  
\- Christy, attend ! Tu vois bien que quelque chose ne …  
\- Laisse moi Red ! À l’attaque ! »

Typhlosion déversa un torrent de flammes sur son adversaire, qui se contenta de tendre la main et le feu s’écarta pour ne pas le toucher. Christy n’en revenait pas, mais il était hors de question qu’elle abandonne. Elle sortit tous ses Pokémon en même temps. Red intervint alors :  
« Ça suffit ! Christy, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça … Tu vois bien que…  
\- Je vois bien que t’es un trouillard ! Viens m’aider plutôt que de te plaindre ! Aller, à l’attaque !  
\- Christy, non ! »

Les Pokémons de Christy utilisèrent leur meilleure capacité à l’unisson. Cette fois, l’homme ne bougea pas. Il encaissa les attaques sans bouger, comme s’il ne subissait aucun dégâts. Il leva la main vers le ciel, puis la tendit vers ses adversaires. Une pluie de Draco Météores s’écrasa sur le terrain, mettant hors de combat tout les Pokémon de Christy.

« Et bien, je crois m’être trompé… Moi qui croyais avoir enfin une adversaire à ma hauteur. Finissons-en ici… »

Il claqua des doigts et une tornade de feu s’entoura, s’étendant autour de lui. Dans un réflexe, Red sortit ses Pokémon pour protéger ses alliés. Il y eut une explosion de flammes et, quand elle disparut, leur ennemi aussi. Red fut le premier à réagir.

« Blue ! Leaf ! J’ai besoin de l’aide de Tortank et Lamantine ! Les autre, si vous avez des Pokémon Eau aussi ! On doit éteindre les incendies avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ! »

Bleu et Leaf obtempèrent immédiatement suivis de près par Gold et son Aligatueur. Christy, elle, était tétanisée. Son assurance venait de voler en éclat. Son ami d’enfance revint vers elle.

« Christy, on a besoin de toi !  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
\- Christy ! »  
Devant le silence de son amie, il retourna aider les autres, non sans s’inquiéter pour elle.

Une fois l’incendie maîtrisé et les habitants mis en sécurité, le groupe se rassembla. Christy se releva et se dirigea vers la route voisine. Red l’interompit.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
\- Je vais le trouver et laver mon honneur.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu compte faire ? Il t’a battue à plate couture.  
\- J’étais pas prête ! La prochaine fois …  
\- La prochaine fois ne sera pas différente ! »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Face à la rage brûlante de Christy, Red avait un regard froid, en colère mais glacial.

« Tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Il t’a battue sans aucune effort alors que tu utilisais tout tes Pokémon ! Si je n’avais pas été là, tu serais morte ! Et tout les autres aussi ! Tu es en colère ? C’est pas une raison ! Moi aussi ! Il m’a surpassé, et de loin ! Il a réduit en cendre mon chez-moi ! Je suis aussi en colère que toi Christy ! Mais, il faut que tu te calmes. C’est pas comme ça qu’on trouvera une solution. »

Sans dire un mot, Christy se retourna et continua son chemin. Red l’attrapa par le poignet.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux à la fin !  
\- Je … Je veux être la meilleure dresseuse du monde. Point. Laisse moi maintenant.  
Red ne relâcha pas son emprise.  
\- C’est pas une raison.  
\- Fout moi la paix ! »

Violemment, elle donna une claque à Red, qui la lâcha sous le coup de la surprise. Elle s’enfuit en courant en direction de Jadielle. Gold voulut la suivre, mais Red l’en empêcha.

« Elle a besoin de temps. Je ne crois pas qu’elle aille faire quoi que ce soit de trop dangereux.  
\- Je l’espère… »

La nuit était tombée et l’ensemble des habitants du Bourg Palette s’était rendu à Jadielle pour y trouver refuge après l’attaque. Gold demanda à l’infirmière du centre Pokémon si Christy y était passée, mais il appris qu’elle était partie aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Red décida de sortir prendre l’air. L’ambiance dans le centre Pokémon était lourde et palpable, la destruction de Bourg Palette avait ruiné le moral de ses habitants, mais aussi des autres dresseurs de passage à Jadielle. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Bourg Palette avait été rasée en quelques instants. Heureusement, personne n’avait été blessé grâce à sa réactivité, mais il se sentait coupable d’avoir organiser sa réunion à Bourg Palette. Alors qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, quelqu’un vint à sa rencontre.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable. »

Red se tourna vers son interlocuteur et recula de surprise. La personne qui venait de lui parler était absolument identique à l’homme masqué qui les avaient attaqué, à l’exception du fait que ses habits étaient blancs et non noirs.

« Qui … qui êtes vous ?  
\- N’aies crainte. Je sais que je peux te paraître suspicieux mais je suis votre allié.  
\- Comment puis-je être sûr de ça ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas … Mais te demande quand même de me faire confiance. Je sais que tu es plus calme que Christy et que tu m’écouteras, contrairement à elle.  
\- D’accord… Mais je veux des explications.  
\- Je comprends… Il faut que vous retrouviez Christy, et je promets que je vous expliquerai tout.  
\- Attendez … Juste … pourquoi vous ressemblez autant à l’homme qui nous a attaqué ?  
\- Le Maître du Jeu ?  
\- Le … maître du jeu ?  
\- C’est ainsi qu’il se fait appeler. J’expliquerai cela aussi. Au revoir. »

L’homme s’en alla en suite et disparut au coin d’une rue. Red restait méfiant mais il n’avait pas de meilleure solution à sa disposition.

**Author's Note:**

> "Les nouvelles aventures de Christy" est la réécriture d'une de mes toutes première histoire (dont j'ai malheureusement perdu toute trace depuis) et qui s’appelait "Les aventures de Christy".


End file.
